


Long Story-Light

by MischievouslyR



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game), Light - FandomI
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Magic Lamp Dress Up! Time Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievouslyR/pseuds/MischievouslyR
Summary: This will somewhat revolve around the actual game to a degree. Instead of Gina though, the main character will be Layla. You're a princess who needs to wed Kahir.
Relationships: Light/main character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Long Story-Light

**Author's Note:**

> So much thanks to Whotisthis! They proof read my story and fixed issues to make the story more appealing. I really do appreciate her help in this very much. Truly, I'm happy for the help. Your hard work will not go unappreciated!

It's a hot day in the desert, although it's hot everyday living in this part of the world. Layla looks out her carriage and sees her traveling party. The two camels on both ends holding her carriage don't seem to mind the work. She closes the curtain back up as to not let any more sand in. Her two main ladies in waiting, Aida and Aisha, were talking about the prince from The Full Moon Kingdom.

  
"I heard that not only is he handsome, but also very kind and tall!"  
"To think that we will get to see him in person! Princess Layla, you must feel so excited!"  
As much as she loved them, they could at times get tiresome. Layla just smiles and nods, asking them to do her hair – they tend to really talk amongst themselves when doing that. It gives her the chance to get lost in her thoughts and relax at the same time.  
She was the last of her sisters to get married to some prince she'd never met. Most of her sisters hadn't wanted their marriages but had accepted them nonetheless. Layla was the only one to refuse, but in the end, she had lost that battle. Now, her freedom was being taken away. The only silver lining was that she did have a month of freedom before the wedding.

  
  


Upon their arrival, they presented the King and Queen with gifts from their homeland, from spices to jewels, it was all there. Layla was sitting in her palanquin waiting for Prince Kahir to show. When he did come down the steps, her servants brought her forth to be presented to him. She steps out and sees her betrothed for the first time.  
"Prince Kahir, it's true what the maidens back home say. You are indeed tall."  
All is silent, and by the look on his face he had not expected that. Then there is laughter, big and loud. Layla looks to her left and sees it's a big man wearing a splendid amount of green.  
"Prince Kahir I do believe you will have your hands full!" He seemed to have broken the tension and everyone relaxes. Kahir then bows to Layla and gives her hand a kiss, "Your light manner is a welcome gift, Princess Layla."  
With that, the celebration begins for their safe arrival and the meeting of both kingdoms. The King apologizes that there is one guest missing, the royal astrologer. Princess Layla doesn't mind, though, and soon she retreats to her room for the night.

  
  


Layla waits late into the night before she decides to put on commoner clothes and sneak out the palace. Both Aida and Aisha knew her plans - they had tried to advise her otherwise but she was hearing none of it.  
Over the palace wall she jumps, finally being able to freely explore. The stalls have closed for the night but that was alright. The silence was welcoming. It wasn't long before something catches her attention. A mysterious figure walking briskly out the kingdom.

It felt as if she was following this person for quite some time before he finally stopped. He stood tall and was well concealed in his purple garb. He appeared to be carrying a staff as well. What was he doing in the middle of the desert?  
"How much longer do you plan on trailing me, girl?"  
"Who are you? And why are you wandering the desert?"  
The man turns and points his staff at Layla. Everything suddenly becomes a blur, followed by darkness.

  
  


\--

  
  


The princess finally wakes after some time to find the mysterious man standing over her.  
"Peasant girl, if you wish to live, you will go down this cave and retrieve for me the lamp that dwells there." He doesn't know who she is, otherwise he wouldn't be threatening her so easily.However, no one was around except for them, so what other choice does she have?  
"Will you take me back to the kingdom once I give you this lamp?"  
"Of course."

  
  


It was damp and cool down the cave. After a while, Layla comes to an opening and everything lights up. Before her is the most gold she's ever seen. What a wonderous cave! She feels uneasy being around all this treasure – something doesn’t seem right. "I have to hurry and find that lamp."  
Finally she comes to what seemed like the end of the cave. There, by itself, has to be the lamp that the strange man wanted. The princess hurriedly grabs it and begins to run back the way she came. She’s almost past all the gold when she trips over what appeared to be a golden chalice. The cave suddenly begins to shake. Frightened, Layla runs faster towards the opening. The rope she used to climb down in was still there. She quickly grabs it and yells to the man to pull her up.  
"Hurry! Everything is falling apart, here!"  
"Give me the lamp first." Was he serious? "You're crazy! Pull me up now!"  
His hand goes for the lamp, and he almost has it until Layla scratches at his face. Unfortunately, she ends up also letting go of the rope and falls down, hitting rocks on the way down. Once more, she blacks out.

  
  


\--

  
  


"....Hey!....going to....wake...." Who?  
"Hey! Wake up already!" Layla's eyes shoot open and she quickly sits up right, or at least tries to.  
"Ah!" Sharp pains courses through her body.  
"Whoa! Take it easy. You don't look too good." She looks up to see who was speaking to her. It was a man, his clothing a mixture of blue and white with gold trimmings. His hair, pitch black with two gold pieces on it, and his eyes a radiant blue. He was also floating?  
"What on earth are you?! Am I dead? Oh no, what have I done?! Ow, my body!" She was becoming frantic.

  
"Stop your yelling, it's giving me a headache. You're not dead, but you are badly hurt. As for me, I'm the genie of the lamp." He crosses his arms proudly and smirks.  
"I truly am dead..." A genie? Impossible. "Would you stop saying that! Silly girl, I told you already, you're just badly hurt. Nothing I can't handle, though. You'll be good as new." He snaps his fingers and Layla's clothes instantly become clean and her pain isn't as bad. One of her ankles still throbs, however, so she can't really stand.  
"Um, I thought you said I would be good as new?"  
"My powers are a bit rusty. Most mortals would be grateful to have a genie like me." He's pouting now as if Layla had truly wounded him with her words.  
"Well maybe next time you shouldn't lie, but thank you just the same...how-...how did you get here?" He looks at her as if she had just asked him a dumb question.  
"You don't remember? You obviously rubbed the magic lamp and summoned me." He's floating around in a carefree manner as if nothing is amiss.  
"I did no such thing. The last I remember was that horrible man and giving him what he deserved. Then…falling. Now you're here and I don't even know who you are! Why must you make circles around me?"

He stops, then gets close to her face. "Is this better?"  
"Excuse me!" Layla quickly backs away and slaps him, "What is the matter with you? Some genie you are! I can't believe I'm actually trapped here with you." He had some nerve to be so forward like that.  
"Hey! That really hurt, you know? And if you wanted out of the cave you should have just said so." He snaps his fingers again and just like that, Layla is back outside in the desert with the genie beside her. Looking around, she finds that it's still dark out.

  
"Now that that's settled, what's your name?" He's still floating around as if looking her over again.  
"I'm Pr-....Layla," she corrects herself, deciding not tell him she's a princess from fear he might treat her differently. Besides, she's curious to see how he treats her as is, "And what's your name? Surly it isn't Genie."  
"I don't have one," he says with ease, "Call me what you like."  
"Oh, alright then. Hmm… well how about Light? It suits you since you came out of this lamp," she muses, holding it up for him to see.  
"Light? Hmm... alright then. So now that we have that out the way, I have now saved you twice. So how about you help me in return? By finding something – a gemstone to be exact."  
"What?! You didn't even completely heal me. My ankle is still hurting, I can hardly stand. Besides, I feel like I myself saved you once as well. That man who sent me to get you didn't seem like he had good intentions for the lamp. Plus, I let you out."

  
"Hmm… he did have a darkness about him, so it was good you didn't hand me over. As far as letting me out, well… I guess you do have somewhat of a point," he whispers most of the end of his sentence, scratching the back of his head. "Alright, how about this: help me find this gemstone and I'll grant you one wish."  
"A wish? What kind of wish?"  
Light hits his forehead with the palm of his hand and shakes his head, "Anything you want. Well, there are three taboos. One: Thou shalt not kill. Two: Thou shalt not bring dead people or animals back to life. Three: Thou shalt not manipulate memories. Breaking these taboos means breaking your body and shattering your soul."  
Layla thinks for a moment; there's a lot of gemstones in the world and she doesn't even know why he needs it. She looks around her and realizes she doesn't even know how to get back to the kingdom. It doesn't look like she has much of a choice.  
"Alright, I'll help you. And my wish will be to be back in the palace at the Full Moon Kingdom." Not the wish she wants but the one she desperately needs at the moment.  
"That's a horrible wish," Light looks at Layla incredulously. "I know how to get there, don't ask how my memories are missing, but that kingdom I do know. I must admit, though...it's a lengthy distance and I'm not sure my magic will be strong enough." He is now pouting and looking away from Layla. She actually finds it a bit cute.

  
"If we start walking now, do you think we could arrive before the sun rises?"  
"It's possible, I suppose."  
"Well then, let's get going. Ow!" She had forgotten about her ankle and couldn't take another step. How pathetic she felt!

Before Layla could say anything else, Light comes up to her and helps her up, putting her arm over him. She looks to him in shock, finding he had his head slightly turned away and seemed a bit embarrassed.  
"You're heavier than you look."  
"You are unbelievable! Is that how you talk to a girl?"  
"One of the first things I did say to you was that you didn't look too good." He appeared to be smirking again.  
"You were talking about my physical health."  
"Well in any case, let's get going."

  
  


Light tells Layla more on why he needs the gemstone and how he's been trapped in the lamp for a long time. He tells her that once they get to the kingdom, he would need to go back into the lamp for two reasons, the first being that his weak state couldn’t allow him staying out of the lamp for too long. He needed rest. Second, it was probably best if no one knew about him, especially if that mysterious man was in the kingdom. He didn't want someone abusing his powers.

  
Even though it was cold out in the desert, with Layla leaning on Light, it doesn’t feel too awful. She goes on to tell him a little bit about herself, leaving out the princess aspect. After a while, Light notices Layla beginning to shiver, so he removes his shawl and wraps it around her. He might have gotten to her a couple of times, but he seemed genuine. Layla then decides to wrap the shawl around both of them. He might be a genie but she could tell he looked cold. Light doesn’t seem to mind but he wouldn't look at her now and remains quiet.

  
The sky starts to get lighter. Luckily, they’re already making their way into the kingdom. Just as Light said he would, he goes back into the lamp. Layla is able to find a stick and use it as a crutch and heads back to the palace, hoping everyone was still asleep. She might be able to come back the way she left. At the same time, she prays Aida and Aisha haven't said a word. Layla is able to make it to her room undetected even though climbing the wall was painful. The minute she was in her room, however, she gets ambushed.

  
"Princess!" both Aida and Aisha cry in unison, before the latter comes forward. "We were so worried about you! I wanted to get Prince Kahir but Aida wouldn't let me!"  
"Hmph! I knew the Princess was going to come back...but Princess, you did give me a fright as well. What happened? Why were you gone all night? GOODNESS! What happened to your foot?"  
"Ladies, please, I'm much too tired to discuss this right now. I'm going to rest for awhile. Tell Prince Kahir I'm feeling a bit unwell due to the travelling and I'll be out in the evening. Until then, no one is to disturb me...including you two." It sounded harsh but she was planning on speaking with Light before she headed out for the evening and didn't want anyone walking in on them.

  
  


Layla makes sure no one was close to her room and locks it tight to be extra secure. She grabs the lamp from it's hiding spot and rubs it. A brilliant blue smoke comes out of the lamp and Light appears before her.

  
"You're a Princess? Why didn't you tell me?" He looks hurt.  
"I'm sorry Light, I didn't tell you because I was worried that if I told you, you would treat me differently."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because! Everyone always does, I hate it. I know you're a genie but I was worried you'd be like everyone else and treat me with respect because it's expected." She looks away from him, unsure of what else to say. Light plants his feet on the ground and walks up to Layla.  
"You really are a silly girl. I'll treat you just the same, so just please don't lie to me again. You let me out of my lamp and I see good in you, so I trust you. I hope you trust me as well." It sounded more like a question.

  
"I won't lie again, and I do trust you Light... Even though you didn't heal my ankle."  
"My powers are weak! You can't hold that against me."  
"Haha, no you're right, of course not. I apologize."  
They both look at each other and there's a silence that settles in. Light begins to scratch the back of his head.  
"So is there, uh... anything else I need to know? Princess."  
"Hey, you can just call me Layla. No need for formalities. There is one more thing about me, though I don't see how it would affect anything. I'm to marry Prince Kahir in a month’s time."  
"You’re-- oh, of course you would be getting married. You are a princess after all. You must be very happy, I'm sure he must be. You shouldn't be here with me, go. Find your prince. I must get more rest.”  
Layla couldn't get a word in before he retreats back into his lamp. She tries in vain to get him to come out but he wouldn't. Why did he act so strange so suddenly? Unfortunately she didn't have the time to dwell on it, she had to meet up with the prince and somehow explain her ankle.

It was quiet until a moment later, "AHH!" The palace guards come running to see what had happened. They find the princess at the bottom of the stairs, holding her ankle and suppressing back tears.  
"Princess Layla are you alright? What happened? Quickly, you! Go find Prince Kahir immediately."  
The remaining guards help Layla up and carry her to a room with ample sitting cushions. She smiles to herself, her little plan going perfectly.

  
"I was in such a hurry to meet with Prince Kahir that halfway down the stairs I must have tripped. I fell and badly hurt my ankle."  
In that moment, Prince Kahir walks into the room, along with someone else. It was the mysterious man from the night before.  
"Princess, are you alright? I heard that you were hurt, and we immediately came here to check on you." The prince seems genuinely concerned, she almost feels bad for having to lie.  
"I'll be alright, I was just in a hurry to meet you. I lost my footing."  
"The Princess should really be more careful on where she steps," the man was looking and smirking directly at Layla. He knows who she is, she’s certain of it. It wasn't hard to pick up on his hidden message either.

Well, two could play at that game.

  
"Yes, it caught me completely by surprise. I'll be more cautious on my steps now, as I won't let myself fall anymore." She looks back at him and gives him an innocent smile.  
"Ah, this is Chapur, the Palace Astrologer,” Kahir hurries to say, having realized proper introductions hadn’t been made. “He was the missing guest last night. Chapur, this is my bethored. Princess Layla."  
"Yes, forgive me for not greeting you on your arrival, Princess. I had some pressing matters I had to attend to on behalf of the Prime Minister."

  
She knows she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. With her innocent smile still on her face, she asks him, "Were you able to acquire what you needed?"

Chapur looks at her. Though his expression doesn’t change, Layla could see the anger in his eyes. "Forgive me, my Prince, but I must take my leave now. I still have much to do for the Prime Minister. Princess, until we meet again." Chapur leaves along with the guards, leaving just Kahir alone with her.

  
"I'll have the chefs bring our food here. After we're done eating, it might be best for you to go to your chambers and rest awhile, keep that foot raised for the next few days."  
"Oh that’s alright then... And yes, I feel like going to rest is a good idea." The truth is that Layla wanted to leave right away. After seeing Chapur, her mind was on Light and she was worried.  
Layla doesn’t want to be rude or seem suspicious to the Prince, so once they’ve eaten, she stays a while and chats with him. Fortunately, he is the one to end the conversation eventually and helps her back to her room, carrying her to her bed. They bid their goodnights to one another and he leaves. She gets up and retrieves the lamp from it's hiding spot. She rubs on it until she sees the blue smoke and light swirl around the lamp, then Light is right in front of her.

  
"So that's Prince Kahir? Why did he carry you to bed?" He seems aloof but she sees how he crossed his arms and the pout on his face. She doesn’t understand why.  
"It still hurts too much to walk and besides, we have more important matters at hand. Remember that man who had a darkness about him? His name is Chapur, and he's the Palace Astrologer. I just 'officially' met him a while ago."  
Light's demeanour changes to worry, "Did he hurt you again? What did he say to you?"  
"No, he didn't. Prince Kahir and the palace guards were around but I definitely feel like we have to keep our guards up as well"  
They both agree that for her safety, as well as the safety of the lamp, that she shouldn't wander alone in the palace for a while. Chapur would no doubt seize the opportunity should it ever present itself.

  
After that, Layla tells Light of her little "accident" to cover up for her ankle, he laughs, telling her she was clever. She picks up on his sarcastic tone but she doesn’t mind, it was nice hearing him laugh. After a bit more of chatting and laughter, they both agree it was time for bed. Tomorrow was a new day.  
  
  


"Goodnight, Layla."  
"Goodnight, Light.”

  
  


\--

  
  


Three weeks have gone by. Layla has gotten use to the palace life and has gotten to know Kahir more. They often had time alone together and were able to get more acquainted. He was sweet and she's come to care for him as a dear friend.  
Luckily she hadn't had to worry about Chapur. About two weeks ago, he left the palace to take care of some type of royal business. He hasn’t been back yet, so Layla feels more at ease.

  
In the evenings, Layla would head back to her room and her ladies in waiting would often ask her about her day with the Prince. After she shooed them away, she always brought Light out the lamp. Layla would regularly go to the market and buy an assortment of gemstones and show them to Light to see if any of them was the right one. None of them ever were, so they would talk late into the night instead. Layla had always looked forward to her conversations with him, having grown used to him floating around her room and acting so carefree. There were times, though, when he'd get moody at the mention of Kahir. Layla had once told him of the small gifts he now gave her, be it a dessert she loved or a flower he picked from the garden. Light had told her he could give her gifts as well before using his magic to try and offer her something, but it always seemed to backfire. She saw how childish he would look with that pouting face of his – it was a face she wanted to comfort.

  
  


Layla never did, though. She was unsure of her feelings towards the Genie. The wedding was getting closer and the palace was getting more chaotic at each passing day preparing for it. Layla also still felt unsure of the wedding itself but told herself she must go through with it – Kahir was a good man.  
Unfortunately, he wouldn't be on her mind, not as much as Light.

It is already late, most of the palace was already asleep for the night. Sitting in her room, Layla has Aida and Aisha brushing and braiding her hair. As usual, they were talking about Kahir and how they should prepare Layla's hair for the wedding. She was about to meet up with him; this would be their first date in the night. Since she knows she might be out late, she had wanted to talk to Light before she headed out. She dismisses both ladies and grabs the lamp.

  
"Do they ever get tired of talking about him?"  
"You know his name is Kahir, and they can't help it. They find him charming and handsome."  
Light floats close to her face, but not close enough to get slapped as she once did before, "What about you? Do you find Prince Kahir charming and handsome?"

Layla picks up on the tone of his voice – mockery. She walks past him and goes to the window, closing the curtains.  
"He is charming and he does have his looks. Actually, you two look a bit similar, despite the slight differences." Layla turns to look at Light.  
"Ha! Us? Look similar? Don't be absurd. I'm the genie of the lamp, I'm unique." He crosses his arms with a smirk on his face. Layla just shrugs and heads to her chest containing her shoes. She picks out a pair and begins to put them on.

  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
"I'm meeting with Kahir."  
"Right now?"  
She turns to Light and his face looks confused, wearing that familiar pout for good measure.  
"You usually spend your days with him. In the evenings you stay here and spend it with me...why would he ask you to meet him at this time of night?"  
"He didn't. I did."  
"What?! Why?"  
"What do you mean why? I'm to marry him. He's always been the one to set these up. I need to let him know that I'm interested as well. A night like this makes it romantic."  
Light turns away from Layla, but she can hear the anger in his voice.  
"But you spend your evenings with me! You're supposed to help me find the gemstone for the lamp. Are you just going to abandon me once you marry him?"  
  
  


What is going on with him? Layla doesn’t understand why he’s acting like this. He's known since the beginning that she was getting married, so why was he acting so upset?  
"Don't be foolish, Light. I'm not going to abandon you, but I'm a princess. I still have a duty to uphold. Have I not been a good friend to you?"  
Light finally turns towards her and looks her in the eye.  
"I don't want you as just a friend!"  
She freezes. No. No, how could he say that? He can't do this to her. Layla has always known she had feelings for Light, but she’d buried them deep inside her and refused to let them surface, which in turn made her feelings conflicted. She has to marry Kahir. She has to, for her kingdom.

  
  


...but every time she was with Kahir, though, she didn't feel anything but friendship. With Light, she always felt warmth, happiness and comfort. Layla looks away as he lands on his feet and walks up to her. He grabs her hands in his.  
  
  


"Layla..." She looks up at him, into his radiant blue eyes. She could get lost in those eyes, never wanting to come out. Her heart was beating fast and hard. Light begins to move towards her face. She closed her eyes, ready to receive the kiss.

  
No. She couldn't. She had to leave. Layla quickly pulls her hands back out of his grasp and walks past him.  
"Your feelings are one-sided, Light. I'm going to marry Prince Kahir. Goodnight."  
Layla stands down the hall from her bedroom trying to calm herself and wipe the few tears that managed to escape her. She’s not sure how long she stood there but after a while she decides she was going back in her room.  
When she opens her door again, Light has already gone back into the lamp. She knows it’s best to leave it be, she still had to meet with Kahir. She’s already running late.

  
  


"Layla, I was beginning to wonder if your ladies in waiting were playing a joke on me. Or was I too early?"  
Layla puts a smile on her face and walks up to Kahir. "Forgive me, I lost track of time and hurried as soon as I realized."  
"I'm glad you didn't get hurt this time." Kahir looks down at Layla and with a warm smile. He was much taller than Light. She laughs at his little joke and slides her arm in his.

  
Tonight, they're spending their time on one of the palaces balconies. There was a grand mat laying in the middle with plenty of cushions for seating and an assortment of desserts with refreshments.  
Layla notices a beautiful small box there as well. Kahir leads her to the mat and they both sit.

  
"This is a gift for you. It's quite simple, really, but I hope you like it." Kahir hands her the small box.  
She opens it and sees an intricate necklace. It's silver and appears to have a leafy design. In the middle hangs a simple red pendant, small enough to fit in her hand.

  
"Kahir, it's beautiful. Thank you. You really shouldn't have, though."  
"Why not?" He takes the necklace and begins to put it on her, "You will be my Queen soon, I can't keep giving you simple gifts. Layla, I was hesitant on this marriage at first, as I didn't want to marry someone I’d never met. I expressed these feelings to my parents. My mother suggested that maybe a month might give us enough time, so my father agreed. When you came to the kingdom and I met you for the first time, I thought you were beautiful. But I was still hesitant as I didn't know anything about you. After spending these past few weeks with you, however, I have come to actual truly care for you. I want you to become my Queen. I only hope you feel the same towards me?"

  
A guilty feeling was filling Layla. She looks at Kahir and could tell he was truly being genuine with her. His feelings had grown for her, but hers have stayed neutral. She isn’t sure what to say. What could she say? What about Light? No, she shouldn't think of Light, he's not involved in any of this.  
Kahir realizes that Layla isn't going to answer. He moves away from her and stands, "Forgive me, I should have known a month wouldn't be enough time. If you don't mind, I'd like to excuse myself."  
Without thinking, Layla reaches up and grabs Kahir's hand.

  
"Don't leave. I just...with everything that's happened, I feel overwhelmed. It just feels so surreal. I was hesitant as well, but I care for you as well Kahir." It wasn't a complete lie, she did care. She just didn't care the way he did for her.  
Kahir pulls Layla up to him. Her heart quickens as Kahir puts his hand on her face and he smiles.  
She feels his lips on hers and kisses him back despite wanting to pull away.

  
  


Light. She wants Light. Light should be the one kissing her, not Kahir. Everything in her is filled with sadness. She needs to go see him now – she has to.  
They both pull away and she makes sure to have a smile plastered on her face.  
"Kahir, I..."  
"It's getting late, how about we call it a night?"  
"Alright."

  
  


Kahir walks Layla to her room and gives her hand a kiss. Her heart is still racing by the time she reaches her doorway and they bid each other good night. She stands there with a smile and watches Kahir walk out of sight. Just to make sure, Layla waits a few more minutes before she finally closes her door and locked it from the inside.

  
She quickly retrieves the lamp and rubs it. At first nothing happens.

  
"Light, please, I need to talk to you." She rubs at the lamp again. Still, nothing happens. Layla was beginning to get frustrated, "Light, come out so I can tell you how much I like you!"  
Light finally appears and Layla quickly jumps on him to give him a hug. She feels him tense.

  
"You lied to me. You said you wouldn't lie again."  
"I'm sorry Light. I know I did, but I had to. I have to marry Kahir. I knew if I said it out loud that it would become too real. But after tonight, I can't. I don't want to hide it, it hurts too much. Light, I like you, and my feelings for you keep growing more. I don't want to marry Kahir, I just want to be with you. I want my happiness." Layla begins to cry on his chest, finally letting her emotions pour out.

Light hugs her back at last and it’s an instant comfort. She never wants to let go.  
"Layla, I don't know what to say now. Before you left, I was ready to do anything to convince you to stay here with me. That's all I wanted at that moment. After you left, I was hurt. The more I thought about it, though, the more I realized that you're right: you do have a duty to fulfill. I'm just a Genie. No one but you and Chapur know that I exist. My powers are weak as well. I-I can't give you anything, not even a simple gift such as a flower or your favorite dessert."

  
Light pulls Layla away, they both have pain in their eyes.  
"I'm sorry Layla." He leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Before he pulls away, Layla quickly kisses his cheek as well. He looks at her and sees her blushing. This time, it's Layla who moves first. She pulls Light back to her and kisses him on the lips. He only hesitates for a second before he wraps his arms around her and kisses her back.

  
  


In that moment, only Light mattered to her. His lips were soft and welcoming, his embrace warm and comforting. Layla didn't want to break away. She licks at his bottom lip. Light once again becomes tense, he wasn't expecting her to do any of this. Still, he opens his mouth. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

  
After a moment, Light picks her up bridal style and uses his powers to float to her bed.  
"Why not just walk?" she asks with a playful smile on her face.  
He returns her smile with that smirk she's come to enjoy, "Princess, surely you don't expect such a great genie such as myself to walk. That's not memorable."  
He lays her down on her bed. She takes this opportunity to grab a pillow and toss it at his face, "You know to call me by name, oh Great Genie of The Lamp."

  
Light sits down next to her, grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss, "Layla." Light brushes some of her hair away from her face, fingers lightly tracing down her cheek to her neck. That's when he finally notices the necklace, freezing.  
"You weren't wearing this before you left..." He draws his hand away, "Kahir gave this to you, didn't he?"  
"I-it was a gift from him. He thought I would like it. Light, what's wrong?" Layla sits up to try and bring Light back to her. He floats off the bed instead.

  
"You do like him. You accepted his gift."  
"Light, no. I had to accept it, but when we kissed--"  
"You kissed him?!"  
"Will you let me finish?! And I kissed you too, while I'm still betrothed to Kahir!"  
"Well, excuse me Princess, I apologize for getting in the way of you and your Prince Charming. If you don't mind, I'm quite tired now and need rest."  
"Light, don't you--"

  
But it’s too late, Light had already gone back in his lamp. Layla couldn't believe this. She clambers off the bed and grabs the lamp, not bothering to rub it. She knows it wouldn't do any good. Instead she decides to talk directly to it.  
"You're a fool, Light! I can't believe how childish you're acting. You think this is easy for me? I have to marry Kahir. I have no choice. I want to be with you, Light! I'm not toying with you, if that's what you're thinking. I just don't know what to do..." She gives it a moment to see if Light will come out. When he doesn't, Layla gets angry all over again. "Fine! Stay in there, see if I care! While you wallow in your pity, I'll go see Kahir!" Layla throws the lamp onto the cushions and begins to storm out, "AGAIN!!"

  
  


Layla didn't in fact see Kahir, opting instead to walk the garden paths by herself. She couldn't believe Light. Why must he be so moody? She was lost on what to do.  
"Why can't I just disappear?" she sighs.  
"That can be arranged."  
The last thing Layla feels is a hit to her head.

  
  


\--

  
  


When she finally wakes up, she immediately sees she’s no longer in the kingdom. She looks around. It appears she had been left in the desert again, in what seems to be some sort of abandoned kingdom. When Layla tries to move, she notices it’s impossible. She’s sitting against what use to be a wall but she wasn't tied to it. Something else is holding her down – an invisible force.

  
"Finally decided to wake." Chapur kneels down in front of Layla, "I'm only going to ask this once: Where is the magic lamp?"  
Instead of answering, Layla spits in his face. "That was for our first encounter."  
"Wretched girl!" Chapur backhands her with a shout, the mysterious force keeping her in place. The stinging is painful but she keeps her mouth shut. She refuses to cry out in pain. He turns away from her, thankfully. It doesn’t seem like he’s interested in continuing.

  
"I'm positive it's in your room back at the palace. Unfortunately, there's always so many blasted guards around that it makes it near impossible to even get there myself.  
"So how does kidnapping me help you get the lamp?"  
"I've waited long enough to claim back what is rightfully mine, I'm done waiting. So I left a note for your betrothed. He'll bring me the lamp."  
"You're crazy! You really think Kahir will come here alone with just the lamp? He'll bring an army with him."

  
Chapur turns towards Layla and lightly chuckles, "I'm a powerful magician – let him bring whoever he wants. I will have that lamp, and once I do, I will use this," He pulls out what appears to be a gemstone from his clothing, "And place it back on the lamp. I'll get what is mine. Did you really think I was gone on the Prime Minister’s behalf? When I saw you that day in the palace, I knew you had the lamp. Instead of taking it, however, I thought it best to find the gemstone. Since your marriage wasn't until a month from then, I knew I had time to find it. Now, we just wait for your Prince to show up."

  
Layla finally realizes how bad this truly was. If Kahir does search for the lamp, it won't be hard to find. Why did she leave it out in the open? She feels so guilty and angry. Light is going to get hurt, she knows it, and she can't do anything about it. Instead, it's her fault that he's going to get hurt. Layla begins to feel desperate. What should she do? What can she do? Light. She wants Light. He has to be safe. She needs to see him, needs him now, misses him. Her anger slowly builds.

  
"You coward! Nothing belongs to you. You're an evil man who obviously practices in dark magic. Light won't let you take the lamp so easily either."  
"Light? That must be the Genie. No matter, I'm tired of hearing you talk."  
Just as before, Chapur points his staff towards Layla and everything goes dark.

  
  


\--

  
  


"Hand over the lamp and you will get your Princess back."  
Layla opens her eyes. She was no longer against that fallen wall. Instead, Chapur was holding on to her. They appeared to be standing over a cliff. Across from them stood Kahir with Light right beside him? Had Kahir rubbed the lamp? It didn't matter right now, that’s not what was important. Chapur briskly moves her away from him and holds her close to the cliff's edge.  
"Chapur! Unhand Princess Layla this instant!" Kahir steps forward with his hand on his sword.  
Light, on the other hand, had tensed the moment Chapur moved her over. He pales as he finally speaks, "Get your hands off of Layla now, or I'll--" Flames appear in Light's palms. Both Kahir and Light seem shocked by this.

  
"It seems you still know how to wield your fire magic, Arslan."  
Light quickly snaps out of his shock and glares back at Chapur, roaring "Shut up! That's not my name and I already told you get your hands off Layla! I will not say it again."  
Chapur only pulls Layla back to him. "It seems you have two men after your heart Princess: one a false prince and the other an ancestor and betrayer. I will take my kingdom back, and I can make you my Queen instead." Chapur pulls Layla in even closer.

  
A blast suddenly passes by them. Layla's heart pounds. Was he crazy? Light will hurt her too if he does that. Before she can even respond, Light hurls more blasts towards them, creating a blinding show of fire and smoke.  
At that moment, Kahir, having drawn his sword, runs towards Chapur. Her captor shoves Layla aside so he could take the Prince head on. Unfortunately, she loses her footing and falls off the edge.

  
"Light!!"  
"Layla!"  
Light quickly dives down after her. She was falling fast. Fortunately, Light is faster and manages to catch her. She wraps her arms around him tightly as their momentum slows, his magic keeping them afloat in midair. "Light, I'm so glad to see you." Layla pulls away and leans in to give him a kiss, feeling him respond immediately. It was so wonderful to feel him again but then she remembers they weren't out of trouble yet.

  
"How did you get out the lamp? Did Kahir know he had to rub it?"  
"I'll explain later, we have to get back up there. He needs my help."  
Once back on level ground, they see Kahir lying face down. He appears to be badly hurt. In Chapur's hands rests the lamp.  
"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have left it with him."  
Chapur turns to them. He doesn't say anything to them, instead beginning to chant something. Light's face fills with horror. He runs towards Chapur and Layla follows as well.  
"Stop! Don't do this!"  
Suddenly, Light becomes still and his face appears stoic.

  
"Light?"  
"He can't hear you. He's under my control now."  
"No, you brute! Light, please! It's me, Layla." She grabs him, trying to get him to look at her. Light takes her hands off him and pushes her off to the ground.  
"Come, Arslan. It's time I finished my business."  
Black smoke surrounds them and they disappear. Layla panics and looks around her. Kahir is still on the ground. She runs to him and sees that he’s still breathing.  
"Kahir! Kahir, wake up. Please, Kahir, wake up, we don't have time! We must save Light before it's too late."  
Kahir stirs and opens his eyes. Sitting up, he winces in pain, "He took the lamp didn't he?"

Layla nods. "Forgive me, Layla."  
"We don't have time for this. We must save Light. Chapur he has him under some spell."  
Kahir looks at Layla before he speaks, seeing the worry and desperation in her eyes, "You two care for one another."  
"What? Kahir I--"  
"I can see it, Layla, and I saw it in him when he came and told me you were in trouble." Light went to Kahir? But how? As much as she wanted to ask, now wasn't the time.

  
"We have to hurry. Whatever Chapur's plan is, it can't be good."  
"How do we find them?"  
"I'm not sure... but we have to try."  
Layla begins to worry and becomes desperate. She tries to focus on Light and where Chapur might have taken him. After a while, nothing happens. Layla covers her face and feels the tears that are threatening to come out sting her eyes. Kahir looks at her with worry, he doesn't want to see her hurt.  
"I might know where they are... On our way here, we passed by what looked like an abandoned kingdom. It's not far from here, but we must hurry."  
Layla knew what he was talking about. It must be the same place where Chapur was first holding her. They both hurry, Kahir leading the way.

  
  


\--

  
  


They see the ruins come to view and decide it's best to sneak in. Using the broken walls and pillars as coverage, they manage to get close enough to hear Chapur. He sounds angry. Light is by his side, but still seems to be under the influence of his dark magic.  
"I have not come this far, only to now be at a standstill! Why isn't this blasted gem not working?"  
Before Layla can blink, Kahir quickly charges at Chapur and knocks him down, causing him to drop the lamp. Layla sees her chance and lunges to get it.  
"No!" Chapur tries to go after Layla but Kahir stops him. Layla runs to Light, who has collapsed.  
"Light!" She kneels down and lifts him onto her lap. He opens his eyes and seems to recognize her.

  
"I'm... I'm sorry..." Light closes eyes and returns to the lamp in a swirl of blue smoke. Layla doesn't have a good feeling about this. She rubs the lamp, but nothing happens. She looks over to where Kahir and Chapur are just in time to see the magician use his staff to knock Kahir off him with a magical force. He turns to Layla and heads her way. Layla holds the lamp close to her chest, when suddenly she feels a vibration. The pendant on her necklace seems to be reacting to the lamp. Chapur is only a few steps away, now. "Light if you can hear me, please come out now." Layla yanks the gem out of the pendant and places it onto the hollow slot in the lamp.

  
There's a blinding white light and when it clears, Light is floating above them.  
"I remember everything..." Light turns to Chapur. "Ghiyath, don't do this. You can't change the past, your father was wrong to use dark magic. Because of that, I had to stop him. Don't make the same mistakes he did."  
Chapur glares at him angrily, "The Faith family usurped my family! They're betrayers!"  
"That's not true!" Kahir appears angry.  
"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not. I will change the past."  
"Give up, Ghiyath. As long as I am here, the magic lamp won't work for you."  
"I'm not as stupid and weak as when I was young. The time portal needs a powerful magic source to work, but the magic lamp is not the only way. The soul of a powerful magician can provide enough energy. Arslan, you wake up at such a brilliant time!"

  
Chapur begins to recite what sounds like a chilling spell. Black smoke emerges from his body and begins to swirl around him. The thick black clouds attack Light, wrapping around him tightly.  
"No! I won't let you take him again!" Layla runs to attack Chapur, catching him off guard. But before he can react, there's a burst of flames that flies between them. Chapur staggers back a bit.  
"You underestimate me, Arslan."  
Chapur props his staff against his chest, his eyes clear.  
"Have you gone made Ghiyath?! This kind of dark magic will tear your soul from your body!"  
Chapur doesn't listen. He begins to chant again and the black smoke gets thicker. "Light, what do we do?!" Layla looks to him in desperation. She doesn't understand what's happening, but it couldn't be good. Light gazes up at the suspended lamp, then looks to Layla. He has a smile on his face, but there's no warmth to it. "I'm sorry Layla. I wish we had more time." Light quickly pulls her in and gives her a deep kiss. He let's go of her and flies to the lamp, looking to Kahir.

  
"It truly pains me to say this, Kahir... But watch over and take care of Layla." Layla looks at Light in shock. What was he doing? "Ghiyath, as a member of the Faith family and your former friend, I can't watch the same mistakes be made again. 70 years ago, I risked everything to stop your father. Today, I will do the same for you!"  
"Then let's finish this, Arslan!"  
The black smoke around them starts to swirl wildly. Light throws himself to the lamp and there is another blinding light. Kahir quickly grabs Layla and pulls her to him protectively. There's an explosion that pushes them both away, then everything becomes quiet and still. Both Light and Chapur are gone. Lying in the sand is the magic lamp, hollow and decrepit.

  
  


\--

  
  


It's two days before the wedding and everyone is excited. Everyone except Layla. She still has the magic lamp with her, but she’s been unable to get Light to come out. Layla was done putting a false face, and stopped seeing Kahir. Aida and Aisha have tried everything to cheer her up but nothing worked. There was to be a celebration tonight, with both kingdoms together for the first time. Layla didn't want to go, but she had no choice. Kahir personally came himself to get her. He'd seen how Light had kissed her that night and how she had kissed him back. He knew she would never want him the way she wanted Light. She wouldn't even look at him anymore, whether it was out of guilt or anger, he didn't know.

  
"Layla, I'm here to tell you that I'm planning to call an end to this marriage."  
"What?"  
"I will never win your heart. I see that now. That night, I was out looking for you. Light appeared before me and told me there was no time to explain, that you were in trouble. On our way to find you, I asked him how he left his lamp. He told me he felt you calling out to him, much like the first time you met when you felt desperate. He didn't understand it then, but he knew what he’d felt. I could see the way he spoke about you, that he wanted you to himself. I thought I had nothing to worry about. I was sure that you wanted to marry me. After watching you two kiss, though... Since we've come back, you have done everything in your power to bring Light back. I get the feeling that even after we marry, you would continue to find a way. I will not stand in the way of your happiness."

  
"Happiness... I don't have that now, though. I'm sorry, Kahir, for putting you through this and lying to you. It was never my intention. I just felt like I had no choice and had to do this for my kingdom. However, you're right. I'll probably never be happy married to you and I would keep trying to find a way to bring Light back."  
Layla looks away from him as tears begin to fall. Kahir grabs her hand. "Come with me and bring the lamp with you."

  
  


\--

  
  


"This is Alibaba, a good friend of Sinbad’s. I think he'll be able to help you."  
"Prince Kahir, Princess Layla."  
Kahir nods his head and turns to leave. Layla grabs his hand, "Kahir, you didn't have to... but you did. Thank you."  
He smiles sadly, "I only want your happiness, Princess Layla." With that, Kahir takes his leave.  
"I am told you have a magic lamp with a trapped genie."  
"Yes, he's very important to me. Can you help?" Layla hands him the lamp.

"I feel a darkness in here, but I believe this will help."  
Alibaba takes out what looks like a pouch and holds it to the lamp. Black smoke comes pouring out of the lamp and into the small sack. Once done, Alibaba hands the lamp back to her.  
"Good luck, Princess, and best wishes."  
He leaves her alone with the lamp. She feels unsure and scared.

  
  


\--

  
  


It's the day of the wedding, but Layla isn't getting married. Instead, she's on the docks about to go out to sea. Kahir kept his word and put a stop to the marriage. Her father was furious and ready to start a war, but both Kings were able to eventually come to an agreement.  
Layla finally feels confident enough to rub the lamp. Nothing was holding her back, now.  
Just as she’d seen many times before, blue smoke pours out and Light is once more before her. She quickly jumps on him and he wraps his arms around her. There's tears of joy pouring down her face, which he tenderly wipes away.  
"It's really you. You're actually here! I've missed you."  
Light smiles and puts his hands behind his head, "Well, I am a powerful Genie. Of course you’d miss me."  
Layla playful pushes him away, but he quickly grabs her and gives her hand a kiss. "I missed you too, Layla. Now tell me, what is your wish?"  
Layla wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a light kiss. "I wish you were once again human."  
"Your wish is my command."  
They kiss once more, both finally feeling truly free with nothing holding them back. They set off to explore the world around them, hand in hand.

Fin


End file.
